


Ambrosia

by furanosuke



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fellatio, Haise's eating habits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furanosuke/pseuds/furanosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki Haise was definitely not a normal investigator.<br/>It wasn't only because of his odd hair color or his ability to make puns at the most inappropriate of times. <br/>What people found most strange was his seemingly close relationship with Arima Kishou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

It was no secret that Sasaki Haise was not a normal investigator.  
  
  
One day he appeared out of the blue, brought by Arima Kishou himself as an understudy. That act within itself seemed strange. What was even stranger was that, within a few months, he was appointed a first class inspector and was given a Yukimura 1/3 as his quinque by Arima himself for becoming a first class.  
  
  
Of course, this didn’t sit well with many that earned their rank after years of hard work and many rumors began to spread.  
  
  
Some said the young man the relative of one of the higher-ups. Others believed the young man fucked his way into a high ranking position. There were even rumors that he was some sort of freak experiment. Nobody knew for sure who Sasaki Haise was of where he’d come from, the boy was a mystery.  
  
  
Out of curiosity, some people tried to befriend him and invite him to sit with them for lunch, but after being turned down by the boy, it only added to the rumors.  
  
  
“Does he think he’s too good to sit with us at the table?”  
  
  
“I hear Arima-san specially requests for him to have lunch together.”  
  
  
“We rarely see that hunk of a man come to the cafeteria, and now this newbie gets him all to himself.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I’ve seen him getting called often to his office… Ah, what I wouldn’t give for a private lunch invitation from Arima-senpai.”  
  
  
The gossip and chatter centered around the new investigator never seemed to cease during lunch break. Little did they know that some of the rumors they would spread were closer to the truth than they could ever imagine.  
  
  
Sasaki Haise knocked firmly on the door to Arima Kishou’s office.  
  
  
He was on lunch break and as per routine, he had to report to Arima’s office for lunch.  
  
  
Now, one may wonder why he didn’t have lunch with everyone else in the lunch room. The answer was simple; Sasaki Haise was not human.  
  
  
The young man didn’t know how it all happened, his memories were fuzzy and it was painful to try to remember. All that he knew was that he was a half ghoul. Not many of the investigators knew this information, only a select few and the higher-ups knew of his secret.  
  
  
As a half ghoul, he could not eat normal human food for sustenance. His body could only absorb nutrients from humans, such as their flesh and blood. It was without say that the CCG would not tolerate such inhuman behavior from the boy, so he had to compromise.  
  
  
“Come in Haise, the door is unlocked”, said the firm voice of Arima Kishou.  
  
  
Haise let himself inside the office, nervously looking around the tidy office while avoiding his superior’s eyes.  
  
  
“There’s no need to be nervous, you should be used to this routine by now”, said Arima who was sitting on the expansive couch in his office.  
  
  
“W-who’d get used to something like _that_?” Haise’s voiced quivered.  
  
 _  
‘This is so embarrassing!’_ , the young man thought to himself.  
  
 _‘We’ve done this countless of times but…’  
  
  
_ He bit down on his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.  


“Haise…” Arima interrupted his thoughts.  
  
  
“Come over here, it’s an order.”  
  
  
Haise made his way to the couch and sat down while still avoiding the older man’s eyes. He clenched his hands on the material of his pants and waited for his elder’  
  
  
“Um, Arima-san, aren’t you going to do anything?”, the younger man sat down and kept his head down, his hair covering most of his face.  
  
  
“Hm, like what?” The older man’s voice was seemingly amused.  
  
  
“I’m not going to spoon-feed you like some baby forever. If you want your lunch, come and take it.”  
  
  
The younger man moved his head too quickly and looked at his superior.  
  
  
“W-What?!”, He squeaked out, mouth agape and eyes opened wide.  
  
  
“You heard me loud and clear inspector Sasaki,” he smirked at the boy’s ever rising blush.  
  
  
“I want you take the initiative today.”  
  
  
Arima shifted on the couch and spread his legs while motioning to the boy.  
  
  
“You must be famished, or am I wrong?”  
  
  
Haise felt like he could spontaneously combust right then. His face felt like it was on fire and he wasn’t sure he was breathing anymore.  
  
  
Even so, he could feel his mouth water and his dick twitch at his superior’s words.  
  
  
“What’s wron—”  
  
  
Before Arima could finish that question, Haise pounced on him, not unlike a tiger, as he urgently tried to take the older man’s pants off.  
  
  
“Eager now, are we?”, Arima chuckled as he ruffled the boy’s ash colored hair.  
  
  
Haise was still blushing but he had already undone the older man’s belt. The older man shifted his hips a little to help the boy pull off his pants.  
  
  
He looked at the white haired man’s crotch and his eyes met bare flesh.  
  
  
 _‘No underwear?!’_ , thought the younger man both alarmed and aroused by the half-hard erection in front of him.  
  
  
Arima just sat back, watching at the boy and signaling something with his eyes that could’ve been translated to “any minute now”.  
  
  
No other words of encouragement were needed. He was a hungry young man and he had a top-grade meal in front of him. It would be a waste to turn it down.  
  
  
 _‘Itadakimasu’_ , thought Haise before digging in.  
  
  
He swallowed the saliva pooling inside his watering mouth and bent down to mouth the tip hefty erection.  
  
  
Haise felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. The explosion of intricate flavors mingling in his mouth were almost enough to make him explode.  
  
The velvety feel of the skin against his tongue, the taste of the small amount of precum, even the musky aroma of his skin were enough to make the half-ghoul moan in pleasure.  
  
He could never get enough of that taste. The half ghoul kept sucking away at the head of his superior’s member and made a loud popping noise as he pulled out, before diving in once more.  
  
  
He felt like he was getting drunk on his taste and kept working hard to get his tasty reward. Haise traced a vein with the tip of his tongue savoring everything about the flavor.  
  
  
“You look like you’re enjoying yourself too much. Don’t you dare bite”, Said Arima with an air of warning, one hand on his quinque case, although Haise could notice his voice sounded huskier than normal.  
  
  
He looked up to Arima’s face. The older man had his eyes closed in deep concentration, a wrinkle was forming between his eyebrows and there was a light blush coating his cheeks.  
  
  
 _‘Wow, he looks like a wet dream come to life. No wonder he has so many fans.’_ thought Haise in admiration.  
  
 _  
‘However, none of them get to see him like this.’  
_  
  
Haise began to cradle the older man’s testicles in his hand, reveling at the texture while he went and swallow the member completely.  
  
  
The older man’s member hit the back of Haise’s throat. He managed to control his gag reflex and breathed evenly through his nose as the massive erection filled him. It was just how he’d practice with a banana before, except this banana was larger and harder than any he’d ever practiced on.  
  
  
Arima seemed surprised at the boy completely deepthroathing him, as he’d never done so before.  
  
  
“Don’t push yourself too hard”, he managed to say before a soft gasp made its way out of his mouth as the boy moaned once more and sent delicious vibrations around his engorged cock.  
  
  
Then Haise began to _move.  
_  
  
Slowly at first, he started to pull away from his member, before taking it all in. The younger man started to build a pace as he fucked Arima with his mouth.  
  
  
Arima couldn’t control his facial expressions anymore. His teeth began to clench and he had a look of reckless abandon adorning his usually stone set features.  
  
He looked down at the boy between his legs who was bobbing his head up and down his spit covered member at a rather quick pace.  
  
He grasped and tugged a bit at the younger man’s ashen hair to gain some composure.  
  
  
“H-haise”, croaked out the older man.  
  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to gain his bearings and tried talking to the eager boy once more.  
  
  
“Slow down. You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself would you?”, the older man let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, but the boy was as relentless as ever and only managed to speed up his tempo.  
  
  
Arima pulled harder on the two-toned hair, trying to get Haise to slow down, but the younger man was not stopping.  
  
If anything, the hair pulling only made him suck and moan more wantonly around his hardened member.  
  
Haise was completely debauched by now. His hair was a mess, sticking out in odd angles from Arima’s manhandling.  
  
  
The younger man was exuding sexuality from every pore as he kept taking all of Arima between his puffy reddened lips.  
  
He kept engulfing his superior’s member completely as if it was the most delicious treat he’d ever tasted. His half-lidded eyes were glazed with arousal and Arima knew he would not last much longer.  
  
  
With one final harsh suck, Arima emptied himself completely inside the boy’s mouth. Haise pulled back a few inches to let the thick viscous liquid fill his mouth and coat his tongue.  
  
  
 _‘This flavor… I can never get enough of it.’  
_

Haise savored each spurt of his superior’s semen with much gusto.  
  
  
He had a daily supply of ambrosia of the gods ready for his sampling every day. He might not be allowed to hunt for human flesh nor blood, but in a way he had something even better.  
  
  
Once he had swallowed everything that his superior had to give, he rose from the floor and licked his lips clean.  
  
  
“Thanks for the meal.”, said the younger man coolly. He was too sated to be a blushing mess. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed about his actions right now.  
  
“You’re welcome, Inspector Sasaki.”, replied Arima while fixing his own clothing.  
  
  
He took one last glance at the boy and wiped his thumb over the corner of the boy’s mouth.  
  
  
“You missed a spot.”, he said while smirking at the younger man’s rising blush.  
  
  
Without thinking, Haise took the older man’s thumb inside his mouth and cleaned it while relishing on the natural flavor of Arima’s thumb as well.  
  
  
“Thank you Arima-san, I’ll be taking my leave now.”, said the younger man while quickly bowing his head at his superior officer.  
  
  
“You’re not thinking of going back to work looking like that, are you?”, questioned Arima while raising a brow at the boy.  
  
  
“Anyone can pretty much guess about what you where just doing by taking a glance at your indecent appearance.”  
  
  
Haise blushed, not taking into consideration his appearance, but he always wanted to leave Arima’s office once they were done with their daily ritual.  
  
  
“Also, this is not part of your meal arrangement, but allow me to give you a special service. Think of it as a bonus for taking the initiative today.”  
  
  
Haise’s mind was reeling.  
  
  
 _‘Special service? Arima-san has never—’  
_  
  
Arima took one of his large hands and cupped the boy’s painfully hard erection through the material of his pinstriped pants.  
  
  
“I’m surprised you haven’t burst by now.”, he said while weighting the erection’s in his hand.  
  
  
Haise clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself from shamelessly bursting in his pants.  
  
  
 _'Arima is so sadistic... it looks like he's enjoying this too much',_ thought Haise, although he couldn't deny he enjoyed Arima's game just as much.  
  
  
“Well, inspector Sasaki, care to join me for dessert?”, he leered at the boy who only kept growing harder in the older man’s hard.  
  
  
“Y-yes, I’d like that very much Arima-san!”  
  
  
It was going to be a long afternoon. Needless to say, Haise was glad they were given two-hour lunch breaks at the Commission of Counter Ghoul.  


**Author's Note:**

> I've come out of a very long writing hiatus and fell into Tokyo Ghoul smut.


End file.
